Wading in the Surf
by FindSarah
Summary: JacobxOC. Aurora is your typical California girl; laid back and loves to surf. When her parents tell her they are moving to Forks, she couldn't help but grin at this new opportunity to meet new people and possible cute small town boys.
1. Chapter 1

**For those who are reading my Little Vampire story, don't worry, I'm typing up that chapter as it is, and I haven't forgotten the story. **

When I was first told I would be moving to Forks, Washington, I was enthusiastic. I have always wanted to experience the life in a small town since I've never lived outside of sunny California. I quickly associated the move with all those movies about a big city girl moving to a small town and finding their country sweetheart. I was hoping for a small town guy of my own, away from these California pigs called boys.

"I can't believe you are moving!" Emma, my long-time best friend, cried out as we walked along the sandy coast, her long, shiny black hair bounced against her naturally sun kissed skin from years of surfing. "You are leaving me alone with these…these… bleach blonde crazy girls!" Her arms waved wildly as she skipped ahead of me, dramatically flinging her surfboard around.

"Oh, you will be fine!" I giggled, the conception of all California girls being air-headed, blonde bimbos, with abnormal large boobs and small waist lines was Hollywood at its best. "You'll just miss your surfing bud! No one else can save you from the sharks like I do!" I grinned patting my lime-green surfboard.

"It was _ONE_ time!" Emma hollered stomping her feet in the wet sand, "I didn't hear the siren!" Emma's eyes glanced towards the scars on my left leg then to my right arm before meeting my eyes.

I busted up laughing, ignoring her stare, as we both waded into the ice cold and gray-murky Pacific waters, "I know but I still saved you from that shark."

The incident was last summer: A regular, sun-shining day, and a normal day in California. The beach was crowded with tourist and locals: sunbathing, building sand castles, boogie boarding, and surfing. I had just come into shore because I had gotten knocked off my board from a gnarly wave. It wasn't even two seconds after I crawled on to the shore when the siren sounded and beach-goers began to panicking and screaming, _"SHARKS!"_.

Parents rushed into the waters to pull out their small children, adults fought against the push and pull of the waves to get onto shore, and those surfers and boogie boarders who heard the siren, paddled as fast as they could to shore. Except one. Emma. I called out for her but she was too absorbed in the excitement of the surf to hear the siren or the screams of the people.

I began paddling out to her, ignoring the protest of the crowd and the lifeguards. I was at least ten feet away from her when the shark attacked her board—thinking he was attacking a fat seal. She was knocked off her board and dragged under. Her head bobbled above the surface a few times before spotting me.

"Get on!" I screamed as I approached her, grabbing her arm trying to pull her on my board. That's when the sea-beast attacked again and this time he got a snack. Me. His sharp teeth locked around my calf and pulled me off my board and back into the water. I felt Emma try to grab at my arm, but failed. The shark's serrated teeth grinded down my calf before letting go at my foot. I quickly began to swim to the surface to get back on my board and away from the predator but I failed. The shark swam around before attacking again-this time he attached his jagged teeth on my right arm.

His teeth shredded the skin and muscle on my arm as I tried not to scream out in pain. I punched the beast in the nose, which caused him to let go of my arm abruptly. I ignored the hot, searing pain in my leg and arm and pushed towards the surface again.

"Aurora!" Emma shrieked my name. I felt Emma grab me and heave me on to my board, "Oh my god! You're bleeding…your arm!" She screamed as the rescue boat came around, circling us. I blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital, the smell of sterilizing cleaners burning my nose. My arm and leg wrapped in white cloth-like bandages.

"Aurora! Pay attention!" I got a face full of water from Emma.

I coughed and wiped my face, "I was!"

"Then what did I say!" Emma glared at me.

"Uh, shark." I coughed again, glancing up at her.

Her face fell, "No."

"Well, just so you know!" I grinned, "I don't hate you for nearly feeding me to a shark"

She didn't laugh, just looked at me with a sad, pathetic look in her eyes. "I nearly killed you!"

"Emma, I would do the same thing again in a heartbeat. Don't stress about it. You are family to me." I hugged her, "Now, can we _please_ get some surf in before I leave tomorrow?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Wake up, Shark Bait!"

I grunted and rolled over and covered the blanket over my face.

"Sleeping Beauty!" The blanket was pulled off of my face. Cold-bitter air engulfed me as I scowled at my sister

"I don't want too!" I growled and reached for the blankets again.

My sister grinned and pulled my blankets out of the way. "Too bad! You leave in an hour!" She helped me up and off of the air mattress.

"Ow!" I grunted before falling to the floor. "Aurora!" My sister grabbed my arms, "It is your scar?"

I nodded; my eyes squeezed shut from the pain as I bit back the screams that were wrestling to be let out. "Let me get Mom!" My sister rushed to get up. "No!" I gasped, "I'm fine!" I wheezed again.

Molly looked at me, "Are you sure?"

I grimaced, "Yeah!" I started to get up and walk around, "No problems! See!" I did a quick twirl to prove my point.

She nodded then walked out of the room. My sister, Molly, use to live with us. She's 25 and still in college but she didn't want to move. She moved in with her boyfriend, whom she's been dating for a year now, instead to be able to live a normal life here. I was sad that she wasn't moving with us, but she couldn't uproot her life.

I walked to the bathroom and combed out my bed head. I stared at myself for a few minutes, making random faces to wake myself up. My long brown hair fell down to my waist and was parted evenly down my face, a normal beach look. My light hazel eyes were standing out more because of the redness that was surrounded my eyes from being recently woken up.

"Agh!" I sighed before throwing my hair into a messy bun to wash my face.

"Shark Bait," Dad called out for me, "Here, drink this." He came around into the bathroom.

"Huh?" I looked up, one eye closed, still bent over the sink with a wet, soapy face, "Oh!" I sighed with greed, "Energy drink!" I started to splash water into my face, "Thank you!" I breathed out and dried off my face.

He laughed and walked back into the living room. Most of my items were packed away into my car or the moving van that was attached to my dad's truck. I only had a small suitcase full of the things I was wearing, what I will wear and make up.

I quickly put my foundation on and put mascara on my eyelashes before changing into a strapless sundress.

"Aurora?" A small voice squeaked out.

"Em?" I turned around and saw a red face Emma who looked like she hadn't slept at all.

"I…brought you this!" She began to cry and handed me a small box.

I hugged her and open the box: it was a shark tooth necklace; a common piece wore and bought in California. I laughed, "A common bauble necklace?" I joked. I was shocked she got me a shark tooth of all things.

"No!" She sniffed, wiping her face, "It's from the shark that attacked us! It was embedded in your leg when they brought you to the emergency room. They gave it to me," She began to bawl, "I had it made into a necklace!"

"Oh, Emma!" I began to cry and I hugged her, "I love it!" I put it on and hugged her again.

"Aurora! We it's time to leave!" My dad yelled from the living room.

"Don't forget me!" Emma blubbered.

"Never!" I sobbed as we walked to my car together.

"Ready?" My dad yelled from his truck that was already started up.

"Yeah!" I cried back and climbed into my car as Emma retreaded to her own car. I started my car and follow my dad's truck to Forks, Washington, where I would start a new life.

It was a twenty-one-hour drive from where we once lived and we drove straight through. We had stopped to get gas and quick meals. I was running on sugary energy drinks that I collected during the breaks. I was kept awake by the cold air that flowed in from my open windows.

We got to our new house about three in the morning. I parked my car in the front, whereas, Dad just parked his truck in the back. I groaned as I stepped out of my car and stretched my cramped legs from the long drive ignoring the throbbing pain in my arm and leg.

I saw the lights flicker on in the house and I made my way to the porch as Dad opened the door for me.

"Welcome home, sweetheart!" He said cheerfully, walking down the steps to grab the bags I left in my car, "We don't have beds yet so we will be sleeping in sleeping bags."

I grunted and moved to look at the inside of the new house: the living room was spacious; I could catch a glimpse of the kitchen through the small archway. I walked to a hallway that had stairs the led upstairs and two doors. I opened the closest one, which was a bathroom. I moved to open the other door and it was a bedroom. I yawned and walked upstairs; I saw three doors, two together and one at the far end, which I assumed was the master bedroom. I open the one of two doors closest together and realized it was my room. It was smaller then my room back home, but it had a balcony and the room next to mine was a bathroom. It was connect to my room and the hallway.

"Here, Shark Bait." Dad smiled and handed me a pillow and a sleeping bag, "Sleep tight!" He made his way across to the back room; which I had assumed right, it was the master bedroom.

I dragged the sleeping bag out and unrolled it. I yawned as I crawled into the warmth of the blankets and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

"Aurora, wake up." I shot up, glaring blindly at my mother.

"What?" I grunted and began to rub my eyes viscously

"The movers are going to be here to help us unpack and I don't want you in the way…go do your thing…else where." She huffed before walking out.

I looked around my room and realized it had been painted a light green from the previous owner. "Not bad." I grunted again before crawling over to my suitcase and pulling out my swimsuit and wet suit, if she wanted me gone for hours, then I would be. I quickly changed into my bikini and stepped into my wet suit, letting it hang at my waist.

I dug around before pulling out a backpack and piled shorts, sundress, and other necessaries in the pack. I pulled the backpack on and walked down stairs, signaling that I was leaving. I walked out and saw people where pulling in to help carry the boxes in. I climbed into my car and began to drive away, music playing quietly as I made my way to First Beach.

Technically, First Beach was in a town called La Push, but it didn't make much of a difference for me. The beach was a half hour away from my house and Dad's new boss said the kids from Forks go surfing there.

When I got there, no one was around and the waves were great. I checked the time: 12:41, I grinned as I pulled my board of from the top of my car and began to make my way to the water. I waded in; trying to adjust to the water because it was far colder then the waters back in California.

After I few minutes I manage to adjust to the temperature change and swam towards the waves so I could ride.

I didn't have a clue how long I was out there, but when I look to shore I saw a two groups looking at towards me. I could tell some of them had boards and were planning on coming out, so why hadn't they?

I grunted and began to swim to shore, suddenly feeling self-conscious about surfing. I tried to tell myself it was because my arms were numb since my wetsuit was a short sleeve wetsuit, not the normal long sleeved.

When I got on shore both groups stared at me. I kept my eyes forwards and pulled my board to carry it over my head.

"Hey!" A voice called out to me as I pushed my board into my car.

"Hey!" The voice called again as I pulled off my wetsuit so I was only in my bikini.

"Wait, don't leave! How did you do that?" A blonde haired boy was standing next to me, his blue eyes glancing at my arm before looking at my face.

I laughed and grabbed my shorts and put them on, "Surf? That's easy. Get a board and try to stay on!"

"Can you help me? I mean us? My friends and I?" He blabbered on, "I'm Mike, by the way!"

"Aurora." I said quietly before sighing and agreeing, might as well make friends, "Well, am I going to help or not?" I grinned as I took my board off from the top of my car again, and putting my wetsuit back on.

"Yes! That's great!" He jumped up excitedly before walking back to his friends. The second group was all tall, dark, and handsome men. As cliché as that is, it was not a joke. Most of the guys them were at least over 6'5 with short black hair.

"What happened to your leg and arm?" One of them called out and jogged up next to me. His friends protested calling out, 'Seth' in hush tones.

"Oh, uhm…" This teenager shocked me; he was the first to have balls to ask about the scars. "Seth!" One of his friends yelled and came up slapping him behind the head, "Sorry about him, you don't have to answer that!" He glared down at the boy, Seth.

"Oh, no…" I looked at Seth, who was glowering from being slapped up side the head, "It was from a shark attack." Seth perked up and looked at me, "Seriously?" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was last summer." I nodded looking down at my arm and leg.

"It didn't eat you!" He exclaimed as the rest of his friends slowly approached, "Guys!" He exclaimed again, even more excited before, "She beat a shark!"

I laughed, "Not really. He left me with these scars, all I got of him was a tooth," I pointed to the necklace, "and a best friend that didn't get killed."

"Wait, you saved someone?" Another one asked; they all looked the same.

"My best friend, yeah…I suppose I did." I said becoming modest.

"Why?"

I was taken back slightly, "Emma, my best friend, she's family…she also didn't hear the shark siren so I went to go get her." I said plainly.

"That was stupid." One of them glared at me.

"Shut up, Paul!" Seth hissed.

"No, it's okay." I glared at Paul, "He wasn't the only one to think I was stupid for doing that. The reason why his opinion, as well as the other's, doesn't matter is because I would do it again in a heart beat." I smirked before backing away, "But—you see here—I have to help these people surf! I'll see you around!"

I walked to Mike and his group of friends, "Alright…show me what you can do!

**Well, how did you like it? Yes? No? Review for an opinion against this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You guys aren't bad!" I said cheerfully as I walked onto shore with two boys trailing me as they gasped for air.

"You barely saw us surf!" The boy who asked me to help, Mike Newton wheezed out as he clutched the stitch in his side.

"Yeah! Why did you make us do all those work out things?" Eric, his friend panted.

I laughed, "Because you guys have _no_ balance!" I looked towards the girls who were all huddled in a van, whispering between themselves, while casting awkward glances towards me.

"Well!" I gave a sleepy sigh, "I'm going to be off. It was nice meeting you guys." They protested but I strolled away. I clipped my board to the top of my car before climbing into the driver's side and rolling down the windows.

I turned on my iPod and clicked on 'Stronger' by Trust Company. I placed my car in reverse and began to drive away. The other group I saw earlier was still out. I found out that they are part of the native tribe. From what Eric was telling me, they are a gang in La Push, but they don't come over to Forks.

I saw Seth wave as I passed, they were in the middle of a flag football game. I waved back and he got tackled soon after. I chuckled as I got back onto the main road, back to home.

"It is 6:00 at night! Where were you?" My mother barked the moment I got into the door.

"You told me to stay out of the way, so I stayed out of the way." I shrugged nonchalantly. I made my way to the fridge to get dinner when she cut me off, "No! You should have been home to eat at 4:30! You can't eat now!" She screeched at me and began to push me out of the kitchen.

I bit back the urge to yell and walked outside of the house. My mom is bipolar. Diagnose and everything. "Don't bother to come back, you ungrateful, _brat!_" She screamed at me as I climbed into my car. She doesn't mean it and she can't control her moods. I'm not good at keeping my cool with her. We just butt heads.

I began to drive around until I found a diner that was in La Push. It was quant and newly opened. It was called 'Emily's Den'. I walked in and sat in a booth in the far back. My temper was rising with the argument with my mom. I understood her condition but it didn't stop my emotions when her medication decided it didn't want to work.

"What can I get you?" A Quileute women came up to me, her face had three long scars that went down her face.

"Can I just get pancakes, no butter or syrup, please?" I asked, smiling. Her scars threw me off but I also knew better then to stare. She smiled back and walked away with my order.

I sighed and pulled out my phone and rang my sister. I normally would go to her because she is the eldest and she knew how to handle mom when she was having one of her episodes.

"Aurora?" She answered, "Can't talk right now, bye." She hung up.

"But…" I mumbled into a dead line. I resisted the urge to pull my hair and rang Emma.

"Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Em?" I whispered, my throat getting tight.

"What happened?" Emma quickly said, dropping whatever she was doing to figure out what was going on, "Is it your mom?"

"Mhmmm" I hummed out, not trusting my voice.

The women came up and placed my plate of plain pancakes in front of me. I croaked out a thank you as she walked away.

"What happened?" Emma asked sympathetically.

"Told me to leave this morning so the movers could do their thing…and when I got back, she flipped out on me and told me not to come back."

"Are you going to go back?" Emma questioned

"Well, no." I sighed.

The group of Quileute boys came strolling in the diner, laughing and looking happy.

"Shit." I muttered and crouched forward to hide. "What?" Emma said quickly, "What's going on?"

"Just…people I met today. They are here and I don't want them to see me."

"I'm sorry…Aurora, you have to go back." Emma commanded me.

"I know I have too." I exhaled and covered my eyes, "I know that." I tried to prevent the tears from falling down my face.

"Don't cry!" Emma wailed, "I love you!"

I gave a pathetic chuckle and regained my composer, "I'm okay. I'm good. I can do this. I love you too."

That is when Seth saw me.

"I got to go…" I mumbled out as Seth left his howling group to visit me.

"Call me when you need me." Emma said quickly, "Love you."

Seth sat down across from me, "Always. Love you too." I hung up and stared at him.

"Boyfriend?" He smiled.

I laughed, "Aha! No. Best-friend."

"Oh!" He gave an impish grin.

"Are you sure you want to be over here? With me?" I inquired as some of his friends sent side ways glances towards me but otherwise kept at their jokes.

"Don't worry about them! Are you okay?" Seth looked at me intensely. It felt like he could read all my emotions and I did not like that.

I felt the panic start rushing in. "Peachy, why?" I gave a short answer. Emma was the only one who knew about my mother. She was the only one I trusted with that information and even telling her was a huge step. Last time I told someone they used it against me by trying to black mail me.

"You seem…upset" Seth kept his look of intensity.

"Oh, no. I'm fine!" I gave a fake, cheery grin, which fools most people when I'm on an emotional low.

He stared at me for a moment longer before giving me a cheerful grin, "Awesome! How have you been!" He was talking to me like he had known me forever.

"You saw me about…" I checked my phone, "an hour ago."

"A lot can happen in an hour." Seth duly noted.

I grinned, "Good point there." I clacked my jaw together before sighing, "I have to go." I pulled out my wallet and put twenty on the table, fully knowing that the bill was far less then that.

"What?" Seth jumped up in shocked, "Wait!" He called as I moved to walk by him.

My phone started to vibrate the moment he stood and blocked my path to the door. I stared at him as I answered my phone, "Hi Daddy…"

Seth stood there unmoving, his 6'4" body blocking my way out, his eyes never leaving mine. "Am I allowed home now?" I whispered. I watched his eyes widen for a moment, trying to piece everything together.

I listened to the foul news that my dad told me. I sighed, "Alright. No, I understand. No. I'll be fine. I'll find somewhere." I quickly hung up my phone and waited for Seth to get out of my way.

"I have to go." I said sharply and maneuvered around him.

"Where are you going to go?" He called out and grabbed my arm. The noise that was originally filling the diner was dead silent, all eyes on me. I glanced around before casting my gaze to the ground.

"The beach." I hissed before ripping my arm out of his grip, my face turning red, and storming out of the diner.

My mind raced as I drove away and headed towards the beach ones more. I didn't surf like I normally would when I was upset. I didn't have the energy or the motivation. I pulled my board from the top of my car and placed it in the tide, letting the waves push and pull me as I sat on my board, letting the cold water numb my legs.

I stared up at moon and let the sound of the water relax my body. I wasn't sure how long I was out there, but a painful howl pulled me from my trance. I stared out into the blackness of the forest before making my way back to my car. I didn't want to become some wolf's dinner.

I parked my car in front and looked at my house, it was obvious that my mom had finally taken her pills. Judging how there was no light down stairs, my dad had gone to bed.

I walked on to the porch and gentle turned the doorknob. I was shocked to see the door opened. I crept in and quietly shut the door.

"Darling?" Mom's voice was barely above a whisper. The medication had dulled her mind, "Yes, mother?" I said sweetly.

"I'm sorry…" Her voiced cracked as I stared blindly in the dark. "I know." I said simply.

"Don't hate me…" She sobbed quietly.

"Never." I whispered back and made my way up stairs her sobbing making me walk faster. I took a quick shower before changing and crawling into bed. I had school tomorrow after all.

I crawled out of bed, late.

_Shit._

I had ten minutes to get to school. I put on skinny jeans, slipped on my converse, and tossed a hoodie before grabbing my empty backpack. I tumbled down the stairs and ran out the front door, while skipping breakfast.

I sped off to school and made it with two minutes to spare. Everyone was already off to his or her respective classrooms. I rushed into the front office and smiled sweetly to the old lady who was working the front office. Welcome to life at Forks High school.

Lunchtime came fast. I had Mike in my first period, Eric in my second, Angela, one of the girls from the van in my third, and Jessica in fourth period. At lunch, Eric offered to let me sit with his friends but I politely declined and went to the library to get started on homework.

I had short schedule because of all the classes I took back in California. I had my fifth period and I was done for the day. I drove home after class and quickly changed into another bikini and into my wet suit.

I was at First Beach within minutes.

I let the surf take control of my body, mind, and soul. I was gone for hours. After what felt like hours, I paddled to shore feeling more drained then ever. Seth and his friends were jumping around like idiots. They were excited over something or someone.

Pains shot up my leg and arm as a wave of dizziness washed over me. I collapsed half way to shore. I was paralyzed and unable to move as a large wave knocked me off my board. I closed my eyes and tried to slow my heart beat, telling myself I would be fine and that the pain would pass and I would be able to move. It didn't happen.

"_She's waking up…"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_It looks like she's having a nightmare."_

"_She almost drowned."_

"Can you speak any louder?" I growled at the voices keeping my eyes tightly closed. Everything seemed bright and vivid causing my head to ache.

"Boys, leave her alone." A soft voice commanded. Soft thumping and shifting noise floated into my ears, signaling the departing of the boys.

'_Wait, where was I?'_

I shot up, opening my eyes. I quickly looked around before grabbing my head as nausea and dizziness came sloshing a few moments after I sat up.

"Be careful." The voice said again, "Lay back down."

I opened my eyes again and was shock to be staring at the lady from the diner. "You work at that diner…" I never learned her name.

She giggled and handed me a glass of water, "I'm Emily."

"Aurora…" I smiled, "Thank you."

"When was the last time you ate?" Emily inquired quietly.

I though back; I hadn't eaten for about two days. Yesterday I woke up and went out to surf then didn't eat dinner. This morning I didn't have time for breakfast and didn't eat lunch.

"Today." I lied smoothly.

She stared at me, obviously not believing me.

"I should go." I stood up, ignoring the protest of my body. My head was pounding against my skull and the dizziness caused the nausea to return.

"It's okay. You can stay. You need to eat and rest."

"No…no…" I put the glass of the water on the coffee table and headed to the door.

Suddenly the door swung open, "Emily! He's back! Jacob is back!"

"Jacob? JACOB!" She smiled and ran out of the front.

I was left in the living room. I looked out the window and saw everyone jumping around a boy who looked similar to the rest. I walked into the kitchen and spotted the backdoor. I ran out the door and headed to the beach to get my car so I could head home.

"Hey sweetie." My dad called from his chair in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and saw Mom was quietly cooking away.

"Hi." I said and sat down at the table. "Are you okay? You are extremely pale." Dad looked at me worried written a crossed his face. "Just peakish. Need to get some food in me!" I grinned at him.

He smiled back, "I need you to do something for me."

My face dropped, "I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"No, no. What I need you to do is to perform well in school this week, and I need you to get all the work for next week on Friday."

I stared at him confused, "Why?"

"Just do it." He gave a Cheshire cat grin then a puzzled look, "What happened to your board? You didn't bring it in."

"I…don't know. I think I lost it. Or…broke it." I tried to remember where my board was but I couldn't recall anything before passing out.

Dad sighed and laughed at me.

Mom placed dinner in front of us. Her docile attitude was from her medication.

After dinner I crawled into bed.

I went to school the next day but avoided going to First Beach the rest of the week.

I kept my mind on schoolwork and started to hang out with Mike and Eric more often then not. Of course, their girl counter parts weren't exactly happy about it but after awhile they joined in and warmed up to me.

When Friday came around I skipped lunch to visit all my teachers to get the assignments for school next week. I stopped by the lunch table and said goodbye before I departed back to my house.

I walked in through the front door and was greeted with silence. "Mom? Dad?" I called out and got no response. I walked into the kitchen and was tackled.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I hit the floor.

"Aurora!" Emma cried as she moved to lie on the floor next to me.

"What the?" I looked at her like she grew a second head, "Why the hell are you here? Well, not that I mind but why?" I grinned at her.

"Your sister came to visit and asked me to come!" She gave me a cheeky grin, "Oh!" She gasped and ran off, "I have something for you!"

I stared at her retreating figure. "COME ON!" She yelled. I got up and ran after her.

"You have a beach here, right? That is what Dad said." Emma rambled, "We have to go there first, so get in your car and I'll drive. Put this on!" She tossed a blindfold at me and jacked my keys. "Put it on, don't look. I'll be back." She unlocked my car and ran off.

I laughed and went along with her surprise by putting on the blindfold. I heard the car start and she began to drive off.

"Does your dad know you are here?" I inquired as I filled with the blindfold. I heard her hesitate, "No…."

"Emma! He's going to be mad!" I snapped.

"He was drunk when I left."

"Don't matter."

I heard her sigh but didn't answer me. We kept driving for a few more minutes then we hit the First Beach.

I could hear the howling of the Quileute boys from inside the car. "Wait here." She got out and opened the back door and pulled something out. "Okay, get out."

I open my door and stood there waiting.

"Are you coming?" She snapped.

"I'm BLINDFOLDED!" I yelled back.

"Shit. My bad!" She laughed, coming around to grab my hand and pulling me towards the surf.

"AURORA!" A scream called me before hearing an 'oof' right after it.

"Who's that?"

"Seth…I think"

"Oh." I could tell she was puzzled for a moment but quickly recovered. "He and some of his friends are heading this way."

"Really?"

"Why are you blindfolded?" Seth asked.

"Her." I pointed in the area I thought Emma was in, "Where ever she is."

"I'm Emma!" She piped up, "And you guys are?"

"I'm Seth!" I could tell he was grinning, "This is Embry and Quil!"

"Hi Embry, Hi Quil!" She said sweetly.

"Hi" One of them said.

"Embry? Are you…Oh…EMBRY!" I heard Seth hit Embry.

"Ouch! Sorry. Hi…" Embry sounded very…very distracted.

Getting annoyed with the whole waiting, I tore my blindfold off and saw the one who was Embry just staring wide eyed at Emma. Emma just kind of stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"Emma?" I touched her arm and she stared at me before realizing that I took of my blindfold.

"I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO TAKE IT OFF!" She screamed before laughing, "You cheater."

I shrugged and glanced back at Seth, Quil, and Embry who were all whispering amongst each other and casting nervous glances our way.

"He's weird." Emma said and walked away, "This is your surprise." She handed me a Thruster board.

"Oh god, you didn't." I hugged her and touched the board.

"He keeps staring over here." She whined.

"He thinks you're cute." I said simply and being to run my fingers over the smooth surface.

"He like froze there and just stared at me though."

"He was captivated!" I sneered and laughed as she flicked me in the head.

"No." She simply said and fiddled with her sweater. "You deserve to be happy, you know." I simply said, "Want to take it on a ride?"

She grinned at me, ignoring my previous statement. "I have my suit on now!" She stripped and ran off with the board. I grinned as she ran off to try out my new board.


	3. Chapter 3

Quil and Embry walked off to the larger group while Seth stayed behind to talk to me.

"What's his problem?" I gestured with my head towards Embry. Seth shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"He likes her." I grinned at Seth's sudden change in demeanor. "How can you tell?" He looked at me not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"The eyes." I clicked my tongue and watch Emma on the Thruster. "Does she like him?" Seth looked at me, nervously.

"Eh." I stuttered, "I'm not sure! It didn't help that he was gawking at her like a fish gasping for water."

Seth laughed, "Fair point."

"Who is the new guy to your posse?" I asked taking a glimpse at the group of boys who were either talking or in the sand wrestling for the football.

"Who? Jake?" Seth turned to look at them.

"Yeah? I was there when he got back, but I didn't stick around."

"Oh, you were there. He isn't new…" Seth said awkwardly, stepping away.

I stared at him for a moment, taking the hint, before walking to pick up Emma's abandon clothing; Her phone fell out of the pocket of her hoodie, out of natural curiosity, I checked it.

"Shit." I whispered. There were several missed calls and a good amount of voicemails left from her dad. I clicked one of them and listened to the messages: He was on his way here.

"EMMA!" I screamed. I got her attention unusually fast and she began to paddle in. The one issue with the Thruster, it takes longer to paddle in. When Emma made it to shore, the look on her face told me all. She knew that I knew.

"He started it again." I growled, glaring at her, her phone clenched in my hand. "Didn't he?"

She nodded silently.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I demanded.

Emma's dark brown eyes began to water, "I didn't want to you to worry…" She hiccupped, "You would of left and came and got me and that would of made everything so much worst."

"Hell yeah I would have been down there the moment you called." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair as the phone went off again. "I'm answering it." I declared and clicked the answer button.

"Hello." I snarled into the speaker.

"Hah. Shouldda known she'd run t'you." Lucas, Emma's father, slurred.

"Yeah, should of known." I said lazily as I moved towards my car, motioning for Emma to follow.

"I'm comin' fer her." He slurred threatening.

"No point, Lucas. No point." I said confidently.

He snorted, "Why's tha'?"

"Well, if you are still in that box you call a home, you will be getting a letter in the mail, oh…I don't know. A week? Saying you have will be signing custody over your daughter to my family."

Lucas began to swear and his voiced raise has he muttered out words that weren't understandable.

"Alright, Lucas. Don't try to fight it. We have proof of the abuse you've put her through for years. Just sit tight." I hung up the phone and opened my door to my car.

"We have no legal paper's saying that he doesn't have control over me…" Emma whispered.

"Not yet." I began to drive back towards Forks.

"Where are we going?" Emma sniffed.

"We are going to stop by the house first, then go visit Dad's boss, Charlie."

We drove to Fork's police station and asked to speak to see Officer Swan. The receptionist was, at first, unwilling to let us see him, but when I told her who my dad was she led us into a back office that was Charlie's.

"Hello, girls?" Charlie said awkwardly, unsure of why we were here.

"Hi. I'm John Evan's daughter, Aurora Evans." I said politely and put my hand out to shake. "And this is Emma Pulotu." Emma mimicked me and put her hand out.

"You look like you're from Hawaii or something…" Charlie pointed out awkwardly, "Sit down."

"I was born in Hawaii and moved to California with my dad when I was nine." Emma said and sat down.

"But that isn't why we are here." I said bluntly, trying to get to the point, "We would like to get a restraining order against Lucas Pulotu, her father." I handed him the folder.

"That's a fairly large request…" Charlie opened the folder, "and you are only 17, right?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't be on my own." Emma said quickly glancing between Charlie and the folder.

"This is a lot of evidence…" Charlie mumbled.

"After I met Aurora, she thought it might be a good idea to start keeping pictures and writing everything down after it happened." Emma whispered, her voice cracking.

"He's angry. He knows we are trying to get her out of there. He is very, very angry." I pleaded, "If you sign the emancipation papers, my family will adopt her. Or if we can show him the evidence and just have him sign over custody to my family, that would work too!"

"I don't know…" Charlie sighed, "Are you parent's okay with this?"

"That haven't agreed but I know they will say yes." I bit back the icy tone in my voice.

"You mean to tell me…" Charlie rubbed his temples, "That you've brought me all of this evidence…and you aren't sure your parent's will take her."

"No." I snapped, "I know my parent's will take her, they just haven't been notified of this event happening."

Charlie sighed, thinking it over. He looked exhausted, dark circles flowed around his eyes and he was very pale.

"I have reason to believe his is here. In Forks, La Push even. He is very dangerous…he will be drinking and he will have weapons on him." I whispered, trying to persuade this man into letting me take Emma way.

"Fine." He hissed, "I'm calling your father in. We will discuss everything here." Charlie began to call my father in. The call was quick and painless for the most part. It took my dad ten minutes to get to the station; he was taking time off to spend time with my sister.

"Charlie? What's goin—Why are you two here?" My dad glared down at us.

"Relax, John." Charlie cut into the conversation, "Sit down."

"What is going on?" My dad said very business like.

"Are you aware that Miss Pulotu has been being abused for the past few years?"

"I had a slight idea when we first met her, but after awhile the suspicion went away." John glared at Charlie.

"I have a good hand of evidence that the abuse didn't stop." Charlie continued, "Miss Pulotu wants to peruse Mister Lucas Pulotu to signing custody to you and your wife, Violet."

My dad relaxed, "This is what this is about?" He gave a nervous laughed, "Of course we will take her in."

"I told you." I hummed towards Charlie.

"Alright. I'm going to send a copy of this to Mister Pulotu in the mail. Your daughter, Aurora, has suspension to believe he is here in Forks and possibly La Push. I'm going to be contacting La Push's station and have them keep an eye out for Mister Pulotu. If you don't mind, I would like to get the make, model, license plate number, a photo of Mister Pulotu and a description of him." Charlie said, sitting up and pulling out a notepad.

Emma willingly gave him all the information she knew.

We walked out of the office with Dad following us, "Why didn't you just ask, Emma?" Dad asked as we stopped in front of my car. "It wasn't about asking or not. Not really…" Emma muttered, "I don't know. I'm sorry."

Dad gave a light chuckle and hugged her, "You've always been welcomed in our family. Let's go get something to eat. Do you guys want to eat at that diner in La Push?"

"It's up to you Emma." I shrugged as my stomach let out a loud growl.

"That's fine!" She laughed. Dad called my sister and told her where we were going, "Did Mom take her medication?" I quickly asked before he hung up. He repeated the question to sister, "She said yes."

"Alright! I'll meet you at Emily's Den!" I unlocked my car and Emma and I got in.

It took us about 20 minutes to get there. We pulled into a parking spot, "That kid, Embry, and his friends are in there."

I looked up through the diner's windows and sure enough, there sat Embry, Seth, Quil, Paul and others. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" I asked as I turned off the car.

"No, no. It's okay. Embry is just really weird." Emma pointed out before getting out of the car.

"He think's you are cute!" I grinned, "HEY!" I began to laugh, "Maybe since you are moving here now, you two can date!"

She glared at me, "That's not funny!"

"Oh come on! He just stared at you, guys use to stare at you _all_ the time back home!"

"Not gawk…" She mumbled.

"Bull shit. He stared at your face, but all those other guys gawked at your fantastic butt." I giggled as she went to hit me but missed.

"Shhh!" She hushed me and walked inside the diner. Embry noticed her immediately and stared at her again, frozen. "See?" She said to me after we passed their table. We sat at the table in the far back.

"He's cute. Maybe you should give him a chance?" I suggested while picking up a menu.

"No, he's weird."

"Come on, he could be really sweet." I flipped the page of the menu.

"No." She huffed, "I'll be back, I need to use the bathroom." She got up and walked to the bathroom. I glanced back to make sure she was in the bathroom before I got up and walked over to Embry who was whispering to Quil.

"Seth, up." I commanded.

"Hey! Why do I have to move?" He protested. I gave him a look, "I don't have a lot of time. Move. Now." I hissed.

Seth reluctantly moved. I sat down in his place, receiving strange looks from his friends.

"For God's sake, stop gawking at Emma every time she walks in. You look like a dying fish." He looked at his friends for help, but none moved, "She likes Gerber Daisies. She hates scary movies, take her to one. The Woman in Black will scare the shit of out her. Oh, she's allergic to chocolate. She'll try to eat it, just don't let her. It can get nasty. Ask her to the movies five minutes after she sits down again. Got it?" I got up and went back to my table.

"Damn!" Quil laughed, patting Embry on the back. Seth was howling with laughter, "Aurora!" Even Paul was grinning like a mad man, holding on to another boy who I hadn't met or learn his name yet. Jacob, the one I spotted today was smiling sadly at Embry and turned to look at me, but I turned my head before he realized I was staring.

"What's going on with them?" Emma asked as she took her respective seat.

"Oh I don't know, Seth made a joke, I think." I shrugged before looking at the menu again, trying not to give anything away.

"I think I'm going to get the steak and potatoes." Emma hummed, "Oh…Oh, no." Emma kicked my foot, "Aurora he is coming over here…"

"Hmm?" I hummed and looking up at Embry who was nervously standing next to Emma.

"Oh, hello Embry!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey…" Embry looked at me nervously, "Emma…I was wondering…" Embry scratched the back of his head, "Well, I wanted to see if…" He trailed. "I mean, I understand if you don't…"

I mentally slapped myself as he continued.

"Yes. Tomorrow. Movies, right?" Emma hummed, glaring at me before smiling at Embry.

"What? Wait, what! Yes! Yes, the movies, yeah!" Embry rambled, realizing what she said, "I'll pick you up at 7 at night!"

I grinned as Embry walked back to his table, signaling he scored a date with her.

"I hate you." Emma mumbled as she scanned the menu. My family walked in a few moments after, "No you don't!" I grinned and waved towards my family.

Dinner went smoothly and before we departed from the diner Emma walked up to Embry and handed him a napkin with her phone number and my house address. Embry grinned, stood up and hugged her. Emma left with bright little red cheeks that were very obvious even with her dark skin.

"You love me!" I sang all the way to the car.

"Hush." Emma hushed me as we drove home.

We stayed up all night talking and watching movies, doing the normal girlie things until we passed out. It was obvious when Embry was texting her because she would get this goofy grin on her face.

It was a quiet Saturday morning. Mom and Dad were both off working and Molly was off jogging around Forks. Emma and I ate a quick breakfast before driving to the beach to surf.

That is when I realized I didn't have my long board. "Em, you go on. I'm going to go find my long board."

She looked at me puzzled, but grabbed the Thruster and swam into the mid-day waves. I walked barefoot towards Emily's house, my suit hanging around my waist. I knocked on the door but there wasn't an answer. I heard laughter coming from the back, so I made my way behind the house.

"Dude, her eyes, they are so gorgeous and that smile!" I heard Embry's voice. "Excuse me!" I hollered as I walked around the corner.

"Aurora! Hi!" Embry said flustered.

"'Sup!" I grinned and put my hand on my waist.

"Hey Aurora!" Quil and Seth said in unison. Paul gave me a head jerk and the boy who was sitting next to him stood up, "Hey, Shark Bait!" He grinned, "I'm Jared!"

I smirked, "'Sup!"

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Embry muttered out, "Is it about Emma?"

"No, sorry." I shrugged, "I'm here because I was wondering were my long board went, after…my accident."

"You mean when you pass out?" Jared laughed, elbowing Paul who began to laugh too.

I snorted, "Not like I could have helped it. Anyway, that does not help me. Where is my board!"

"It broke." Paul sneered at me.

"Shit, seriously?" I pouted.

"I have no clue." Paul smirked.

"Thaaaanks." I hissed, "Seth?"

"I honestly don't know. I didn't pull you out." Seth shrugged, "Quil?"

"I think it's at Jacob's place." Quil said as he took a large bite out of a loaf of bread.

"That's nice. Where's that?" I moaned, "You guys are terrible."

Embry laughed, "I'll take you to him. Relax, Shark Bait!"

"Yes!" I jumped up, "Thank you!"

Embry walked in front of me as I struggled to keep up with his long legs He was 6'4" and even with me being above the average height for a girl, 5'8", it was hard to keep up with him. "You know, we all can't be blessed with long legs. Mind slowing down?" I complained. Embry laughed and slow down a bit, "So what else can you tell me about Emma?" Embry grinned.

"Don't give me that grin, I know you've been texting her!" I chastised, "It's kind of funny watching her read the texts messages…she gets this huge retarded grin on her face."

"She does?" Embry said getting excited.

"Oh yeah! Don't tell her I said that. She'll be embarrassed!" I gave a cheeky grin.

"This is Jacob's place. I think he's in the garage." Embry walked towards a shed that was suppose to be the garage. "Jake!" Embry screamed before he walked around the corner and into garage.

"What's up Embry?" A voice came out from underneath a car.

"Aurora is looking for her board."

"And there it is." I said annoyed. My lime green surfboard was now covered in grease, oil-tattered towels, and had a bunch of old car tools on it. I resisted the urge to push everything off it and run off with it so it could be cleaned and safe once more.

The boy that was Jacob rolled out from under the car he was working, "Oh? That's yours?"

I gave a dramatic sigh, "Yes." '_My poor board'_ I thought as my eyes stayed on my board.

"My bad!" The boy said cheerfully and began to take the tools and rags off the board. I sighed as he passed the board to me. "Please tell me this grease can come off?" I asked rubbing my hand over parts of it.

"It could." He said solemnly.

"Man…this is going to need to be cleaned completely and waxed again!" I whined as I grabbed a semi clean rag and began to scrub at it. I was happy to see some of the grease come off the board.

"So…is Emma at the beach?" Embry asked casually.

I kept my eyes trained on my board, as I scrubbed more, "She's surfing."

"So she is?"

"Yup." I popped the 'p'. I could practically see his grin, "Dear God, go see her."

Embry gave a hoot before running off to see Emma. I shook my head as I heard him leave. Ridiculous.

The silence between Jacob and I just deepened as I scrubbed the board and he went back to working on his car. "Do you mind if I play music?" He suddenly asked.

"Huh?" My head shot up and looked at him. He was hunched over the front in of his car, looking at the engine. He had short, but shaggy black hair and deep russet skin that was a dead give away that he was Native American. "Music?" He said again, not looking up from the engine.

"Oh, sure!" I went back to scrubbing my board. I heard him move to the radio. Lollipop by Lil Wayne was the first song to come on. "Please tell me you are changing that." He chuckled and clicked what looked like to be his iPod. Dance (A$$) by Big Sean came on.

"Okay, you've lost your right to control the music." I commanded as I put my board down and made my way to the iPod. He laughed and pulled the iPod away from my hands, "What you don't like it?"

"Oh yeah, I love songs that go like 'How your waist anorexic and, then your ass is colossal like whoop, drop that ass make it boomerang, take my belt, off bitch I'm pootie tang, tippy tow tippy tay you gonna get a tip today, fuck that you gonna get some dick today, I walk in with my crew and I'm breaking they neck'" I rapped with the song.

Jacob gave a barking laugh and smiled. I snatched the iPod from him, "Let's see." I clicked through the songs, "Oh!" I exclaimed and liked on the one that said Pantera. I played 'Walk' and put the iPod down. "Now this, I said pointing at the speakers, "Is music."

Jacob was laughing as he worked on his car. I made my way back to my board and began to scrub it again. "I am sorry about that. I didn't realize it was someone's. I didn't even know you had been around the day I got back." He took a wrench to the engine.

"I heard everyone getting excited and exclaiming that someone was back, so I left. You know, awkward moment when it is clear that you aren't wanted in an area." I said bluntly.

"Yeah I understand that." I heard him place down his wrench; "I can help you with that, since you know I'm the one who got it filthy."

"Uhm…" I stared at the board, glancing at all the sticky, black spots, "Yeah. Can you first get some warm water though?"

"Sure thing!" He moved to leave and get some warm water from inside his house. I sat there for a moment before walking around the garage. There was a picture next to a toolbox; it was of him and a pretty girl with long brown hair. She didn't see really happy but was trying to force it. Jacob on the other hand, looked extremely ecstatic. I put the picture down as I heard him come back out.

I stumbled back to my board as he came around the corner. I looked at his hands: a bucket of warm water and two clean towels. "Here" He said as he handed me a clean towel. I went to grab it but our hands touched on accident, which sent a strange shocking feeling up my finger and all the way to the top of my head and down to my toes.

I, automatically, looked up at his face: our eyes met and he stood there frozen. His eyes wide, like he just discovered something important.


	4. Chapter 4

**The life of a college student isn't always that great...sorry for the long wait! Here you go! Five reviews, please!**

* * *

><p>The water in plastic bucket fell to the floor and splashed onto my bare feet. The spill was ignored as emotions flashed through his eyes and across his face. First, surprise and hope, followed by confusion and uncertainty, and finally, anger. His face settled into a scowl as his eyes beamed down in anger at me.<p>

"Never mind!" I laughed nervously as I dropped the rag, picked up my dirty board, "I can do it on my own…thanks anyways!" I moved around him, walking out of the makes shift garage, "Bye." I said shortly and made my way back to the beach.

I'm not even sure if he answered me or even moved after my departure. I was too freaked out by the change in the mood; it was too close to the shift in my mother's mood swings. I made it back to the beach in record time to see Emma on the shore; her lips locked on Embry's.

"DEAR GOD!" I screamed before tripping over sand as I started to run to my car. I could hear Emma gasp, "Oh!" at being caught by me. "AURORA!" She screamed after me.

"NO!" I screamed as I tossed my board in the back of my car, "You are on your own!" I screamed again as I started the car and began to drive away, trying to keep a scowl in place. The scowl was having a hard time keeping down my strengthening grin as I drove away.

I pulled into the driveway of my house as Molly greeted me from the porch, "Aurora!" She yelled. Molly was planting flowers in our front yard.

"You do realize winter is going to be coming in about a week…right?" I said slowly as I closed my car door. She shrugged and went back to planting as I pulled out my board. I walked into the front door and headed up to the bathroom. I turned on the water, letting it fill the tub before I grabbed a towel so I could finally clean my board. The two hours of being hunched over my board caused painful, throbbing, cramps in my neck and back but I was finally done. Well, the cleaning part anyway.

I stood up as my back popped with the welcome movement, "Ugh." I grunted before I moved again—the popping continued in my knees and ankles—as I walked to the garage to get the wax for my board.

I saw my mom in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Hello…" I said quietly as I passed her. She didn't seem to hear me; she just continued to stir the soup that she was making. I was being to think that her condition was getting worst. I heard Molly chatting up Dad from the living room as I opened the door and walked out to the garage.

The sun had set and I hadn't checked my phone to see if Emma needed me to pick her up, but I figured Embry would offer her a ride back home. The process of waxing my board is easy since I've done it plenty of times. I removed the fins and put a thin layer of base coat before applying the actual wax. I kept the fins off because I figured it would be too cold to go swimming or surfing since winter is fast approaching…I've been pushing my cold limit anyway, even with my dry suit on.

I stayed in the garage lying on the cool cement for a few more minutes after I had finished waxing. I heard Emma get home and from the giggling that was echoing out to me, she wasn't upset at my stunt.

I stared at the ceiling and began to think back to Jacob; why did he's emotions suddenly go from friendly to hostile with a simple look in the eyes. I didn't say anything to cause that sudden anger. Unless he was extremely repulse by my face…

I scoffed. Ridiculous, but I'll play his game…well, on my terms of course.

I could hear Emma calling for me, so I got up and called back as I made my way back to the house. "You have some nerve!" She hissed.

I grinned, "I know." She looked angry.

"Seriously! Aurora? This is one of your worst stunts yet!" She grumbled as she punched my in the shoulder.

"What?" I laughed, "The shark wasn't the worst?"

Emma's face contorted into absolute red, seething anger, "you…are…" She took a deep breath, "DEAD!" She shouted from the top of her lungs. She lunged for me but I was expecting her attack.

"Missed!" I sneered as I began to run away. I heard her heavy footsteps after me, "You aren't mad!" I laughed at her antics.

I could hear her gasping of air mixing with the choking of laughter, "You…suck" Emma gasped out as she hit the ground.

I slowed down, grinning, "You love me." I said simply before running to the house, dashing inside. Mom had left the soup to stew over a flame and Molly had left to stay in a hotel. Dad was upstairs in his room and Mom was lying across the coach, staring blankly at the screen.

"Your room?" Emma panted from behind me. I nodded and walked to my room. She began to explain about how she got knocked off of the Thruster by accident and Embry thought she was drowning.

"What!" I giggled, "What did he do?" I yawned. Emma mimicked my yawn, "He swam out and pulled me out. I had to explain to him that I just got knocked off!" She laughed, "Then mid-way through explaining, BAM!" Emma began to laugh again, her cheeks turning pink, "He kissed me!"

I grinned, "Unwelcomed or welcomed?"

She gave me a cheeky grin, "Welcomed…definitely welcomed!" We broke into laughter before it died down as we fell asleep in our dry-suits.

I woke up to a thick, dark smoke filling my room. I shot up, before crashing back into my bed, the smoking burning my nose and throat. "Emma!" I coughed as I pushed her. She didn't wake up. "Emma!" I screamed and coughed at the same time before I punched her arm. She woke up and shot up like I did, repeating the actions I did when I first woke up.

"We need to move!" I screamed and crawled onto the floor. "Why isn't the fire alarms going off?" Emma coughed next to me. "I'm not sure." I sneezed. We got to my door and I went to open it before Emma slapped my hand away.

"You are dumb!" Emma snapped and placed her hand against the door, "It's warm. That's not good. Let's go out the balcony." We crawled back and opened the balcony door. The fresh air felt cool against the burning sensation that attacked my airways. Emma and I climbed down—jumped more like it—on to the dirt below.

"Go see if your parents are awake! I'll call 911!" Emma screeched, moving away from the burning house.

I nodded and ran around into the front; I used the porch to get onto part of the roof. I balanced myself so I wouldn't slip as I walked towards my parent's window. I looked in, smoke had consumed their room, but the fire hadn't reached the room. I banged on the window and they didn't stir.

"Daddy!" I cried, "Mommy!"

Both of my parents hadn't moved. It had to be the toxic gas. I took a deep breathe before punching with my scarred right hand. It didn't break. I tried three more times before the window completely shattered. My knuckles were bruised and bloody while new stinging cuts made their way around my scarred arm.

"DAD!" I screamed as I jumped into his room as the faint sound of sirens filled my ears. "Daddy, wake up!" I shook him for a moment then moved to my mom, who woke almost instantly at my touch.

She looked confused, "What's going on?" She coughed, as she inhaled the noxious smoke. "Fire…" I cried and pulled her out of the bed and over to the window, "Go!" I screamed, chocking on the smoke. Flashing lights filled my eyesight, "The fire department will get you!" Surprisingly, my mom listened to me and climbed out on to the roof and waited to be rescued.

I turned to my dad who was lying unresponsive. "Dad!" I screamed, "Wake up!" I cried as I began to pull him out of the bed, "You—" I choked again, "need fresh air!" If he heard me, he made no noise. I dragged his weight over to the window, "Come on!" I begged. At this moment, I was thankful for my mother taking her medications.

I lifted his body over the window, causing his back to be cut by the broken glass. Two sets of arms pulled my dad completely out. The firemen had got him just in time. I climbed out of the window and watched as the men lowered my dad to the ground. I tried to ignore the burning that was in my throat and dizziness that was coming from the unrelenting smoke. One of the firemen attempted to help me but I shook my head and climbed—practically slipping—on the way down.

"Aurora!" Voices called me as someone dragged me away from the burning house. The fire was put out quickly and that is when I realized the audience I had. Emma was now ignoring Embry to make sure I wasn't dying. Practically the whole Quileute tribe was at my scorched house. Of course, everyone that wasn't authorized personnel were placed behind a roped off area.

I wasn't sure if they were here to make sure we were all right or if they wanted a show. "Ma'am?" A man in a blue uniform, clearly a paramedic, "We need to take you to the hospital…are you bleeding?"

I stared at him before looking at my arm and for the most part my arm was fine. Dried blood glued to the new cuts. "No." I coughed, before looked at the smoking that rising from my house.

"Ma'am…we need to have you tested for smoke inhalation…" The paramedic tried to reason with me.

"No!" I choked out that was meant to be a shout.

"Ma'am…"

"I don't want to be helped!" I snarled toward the paramedic. I knew eventually I would get up and make my way to the hospital but not now. "Aurora?" Emma whispered to me, rubbing my back, "You need to go to the hospital…"

I choked back a sob, "I don't care! I don't want to see her!" I brought my knees up to my chest, "How could she do this!" I shouted. "Aurora…I'm sure she didn't mean it…" Emma tried to calm me as my body shook with sobs, "And why are they here?" I snapped.

"Charlie, you remember him, right? Well he was at one of their houses and word got out that it was your house and Embry knew I was here so he came and since he came his friends came…" Emma said slowly.

I stopped sobbing and wiped the tears away, my face going blank. I had to have control of my emotions now. My sister was going to start panicking the moment she finds out about this and I had to be the one to make sure everything gets done while she fusses over my parents. "I need to go to the hospital." I said blankly. Emma nodded and stood up to help me. All of the ambulances had left and slowly the police and fire departments were gone leaving the Quileute's and Charlie.

"Are two all right?" Charlie asked. Emma's story rang true mainly because Charlie wasn't in his uniform. "Yeah, I think so…" Emma said softly. Quickly the Quileute's were asking if we were all right.

Charlie, noticing I wasn't speaking, "Aurora…" I moved my head to show him I was listening, "Are you okay?" He asked slowly. Everyone went quiet to such a simple question. Emma grabbed my arm, knowing my mood was breaking.

"I'm _always_ okay." I snapped hoarsely before ripping my arm from Emma's arm.

"Aurora?" I recognized the voice. It was Seth. He sounded extremely nervous.

"Mm?" I coughed. Seth moved closer towards before, "Can I hug you?" He asked quietly.

My face crunched up and looked at him. I wasn't expecting that…was I being that unfriendly? "Of course." Immediately Seth was hugging me in a tight, warm bear hug. The impact of being squeezed into a hug caused me to break out into a fit of coughing. "I'm sorry!" Seth panicked and loosens his grip.

"Seth." A strong voice made Seth move away, but only slightly, "She needs to go to the hospital."

Seth nodded, "Yes, Sam." Seth said sadly. My coughing wouldn't stop as the man named Sam began to walk away. "We are taking you to the hospital in Forks…" Seth whispered to me. That is when I noticed him through my fit of coughing. Jacob was standing next to a Volkswagen car.

I stopped and stared at him. I wasn't glaring at him but I was staring at him in a very strange manner. Jacob looked at me for a split second before looking away like he was in pain.

"Jake is taking you to the hospital." Seth said leading me over to the passenger door of the red Volkswagen. "You are coming with me…right?" I asked Seth in almost a panic. "Yeah!" Seth said cheerfully as he opened the front door of the car letting Embry and Emma crawl into the back seat of the tiny vehicle. Seth climbed in after them and locked the passenger seat in place then singled me to sit in front.

The drive to the hospital was filled with a silence that was only broken when I broken out into a fit of hoarse coughing and wheezing. "Aurora, are you okay?" Emma asked breaking the painful silence. I nodded as I choked back a cough because the movement of the car was causing my stomach to be upset.

"Peachy…" I choked, "Just thought I might donate a lung. Might be a tad black though." I bit sarcastically. Embry and Seth began to guffaw at my attempted act of humor. Emma sighed and slapped the arms of the two boys.

We arrived at Forks Community Hospital ten minutes later. "Em?" I called to my best friend as she climbed out of the car.

"What?"

"What?"

Both Emma and Embry answered. Their facial expression changed from shock to embarrassment as they looked at each other and laughed. A rumble of laughter went to escape my throat but it changed at the last minute to a terrible choking cough.

"Aurora! Hospital! Now!" Emma cut her own laughter short and began to push me towards the opening of the hospital. Everything began to blur after then. I manage to tell Emma to call my sister but it was pointless. The moment we entered the hospital, we were both admitted in as possible smoke inhalation victims. Unlucky for me, but what was expected, I had a mild case of smoke inhalation. The nurses' put an oxygen mask over my face that was pumping humidified oxygen through my airways while Emma was off scotch free. Emma walked in with no case of smoke inhalation while the three boys followed in suit behind her. I was confined to a hospital bed.

"I take it you have smoke inhalation then?" Emma said somberly. I nodded grimly, "Did you ever get a chance to call Molly?" I asked quietly.

Emma shook her head; "I've called her but no answer on her phone or even through the motel's phone." Emma tossed me her phone. "I'm going to check in on the parents." She walked out the door and out of my sight leaving me with Embry, Seth, and Jacob.

Embry dashed out right after her a moment later.

"Aurora…" Seth whined as he sat on my bed. I pulled my legs in closer so he would have room to spread out on the bed, "Are you going to be okay?" I sneezed before giving him a look, "Stop being whiney. I'll be fine." I shrugged.

"Are you always so problematic?" Jacob suddenly snapped in. Seth's head jerked to look at him, shocked that he even spoke. I glared at the bitterness in Jacob's voice, "No." I said roughly.

Another awkward silence filled the room, "Rora! I can help fix your house!" Seth piped up, "I can't really build but I can help carry anything that aren't useable out!" Seth was so pure in his nature. It was obvious all he wanted to do was to help those in need. He had a smile that could melt anyone's walls and the smile was so contagious it was worst then a flu outbreak.

"If you want too. I was just going to hire people to help get rid of it and hire others to install new floors and walls and such." I coughed. The humidified air helped the burnt inside of the throat and nose but it didn't completely take away the coughing or wheezing.

"Hello Miss Evans!" A tall, pale, blonde hair doctor walked into my room, "Oh. Seth, Jacob. I wasn't expecting to see you…" Seth stood up to greet the doctor, "Hey Dr. Cullen!" Seth said cheerfully. Dr. Cullen was barely taller then Seth, by at least two inches. He had dark circles under his eyes that made it look like he didn't sleep well at night. His pale skin was _almost_ unhealthy looking. Ironically, Dr. Cullen was handsome.

Dr. Cullen looked at Jacob, "Hello Jacob." He greeted him. Jacob stared at him before scowling and looking away. Dr. Cullen did not seem offended. "Miss Evans. You have a mild smoke inhalation, which we are going to treat with some antibiotics and steroids. Do you happen to be allergic to any types of antibiotics?" He asked kindly.

"I'm allergic to penicillin and amoxicillin. I'm also allergic to any type of sulfa medication." I said hoarsely. Dr. Cullen smiled, "Trying to stop the healing process, are we?" He joked, "Let me see what we can prescribe to you for antibiotics." He turned to leave the room.

"What was that suppose to mean?" Jacob snapped bitterly.

"Jake. Stop." Seth glared at him. "If you are talking about the joke he made, it is because penicillin is the leading antibiotic to stop infections from growing followed by sulfas. I'm allergic to both. Meaning when I get sick it takes a tad bit longer to figure out what I should take." I said bluntly glaring at Jacob.

Jacob scoffed, "What if it can be only treated by one of those?" He snarled quietly.

"Then I die." I snapped.

"I didn't mean to—" Jacob started to say something.

"No, really. I would. There is one type of illness that if I got it, I would die because it is only abled to be cured with penicillin." I said harshly. Jacob sighed and wouldn't look at me after that. He didn't bother to leave the room, either.

"Aurora…" Seth called me to distract me, "How was life in California?" I grinned through the mask that covered my nose and mouth. "I miss it a lot to be honest. Everything is so strange here and I'm not sure if I like it." I answered honestly.

Seth looked puzzled, "What don't you like?" I couldn't help but laugh, "Well ignoring the obvious weather differences, I don't like this closeness of community."

"_What?_" Seth looked at me like I grew two heads; "Everyone is there for each other…how could you not like that?" I looked up at him sadly. "It's all you ever known, isn't it?" I asked. He nodded. "Well—see—back home, no one does that. We don't look out for each other. It is like we are all on the same plant but in different a different world." I tried to explain.

"But…" Seth looked down trying to think about what I had said, "That's weird for me. The pa—tribe has always been there for me. I can't remember a time when I wasn't alone." He paused to look at me, "How could you not want that?"

"It's hard to understand…" I mumbled, "I wasn't raised that way. I was raised that everyone is out for himself or herself and to leave before left. Does that make sense?" I paused to think of an example, "Have you ever met someone that seemed really nice or amazing…that you would want to do almost anything for?" I asked.

Seth looked baffled, "Not yet…"

"I don't mean just relationships, Seth…I mean family too." I pushed.

"I guess. I mean that pa—the whole tribe is our family…"

"And you would do anything for them, correct?" I whispered.

"Yeah!"

"My family isn't like that. We just _look_ like that." I saw the shock in Seth's eyes. "I think…I understand…" He mumbled out, "Well…" He hesitated, looking nervously at Jacob, "You know…you are like family…to me. You can come to me for anything."

I could feel the heat rise up to my cheeks and my heart began to race.

"Seth!" Jacob roared and launched himself up from the chair he had sat in, across the room towards Seth, tackling him to the ground.

I let out a shriek, as I watched the two over-sized men—no, boys—wrestle each other on the ground below me, "Stop!" I shrieked again but neither of them listens to me. "Jacob! You get off of him right now!" I kicked the blankets off of me and threw myself on to his back, feeling the oxygen mask snap off. "Stop now!" I clawed at his face, "You stupid, idiotic fool!"

Embry came rushing in out of nowhere with the ability to pull Jacob off of Seth. Embry pushed him into the corner of the room as the nurses came in to see what caused me to scream. They forced me back into my bed, placed my mask back on before glancing over Seth.

Embry still had Jacob pushed into a corner as the nurses glared at them before walking out. "Seth?" I reached out to him, "Are you okay?" Seth nodded and frowned over at Jacob who was an abnormally tint of red and literally vibrating with anger. "Jacob…" He mumbled out, "I wasn't…"

Jacob snarled something in another language, which I would assume was the Quileute's own native language. Seth looked back at me sadly, "I've got to go. I'll see you later…" Seth walked away, ignoring my protest against his departure.

Embry let Jacob ago, mumbling something about temper.

"Go away!" I screamed at Jacob, who looked at me with large, chocolate-brown, sad eyes. "Get out, I don't want to see you!" I screamed again. Jacob obeyed and stormed out of the room.

Embry looked at me for a moment, "Can you get Emma?" I asked him with an irritated voice. "She was getting your sister from the front…" He said plainly, "hey, look…" Embry hesitated for a moment, "Jake…he isn't normally like that…"

I stared at him, "You mean angry? You mean he isn't normally angry?" I said harshly. Embry nodded in agreement, "Yeah, he isn't angry all the time…it's just…" He sighed, "He's just having a hard time with…a lot of things."

I gave Embry a perplexed looked, "You know, normally, I would give a sarcastic remark about how he is having a hard time with things and I'm currently stuck in a hospital bed…but I won't." I sighed. Embry gave a sad chuckle, "Your sister is here…I think…" Moments after the words were spoken my sister came running in, full force, "Where is Mom!" Molly wailed.

"Yes, sister, I'm okay." I said bitterly, "I'm not sure where the parents are." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

She gave me a sad smile before leaving me alone with Embry once more.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know some of you are perplexed about Aurora's family life right now, but some of it will be explained in the next chapter!<p>

Five reviews, please!

Happy Readings!


End file.
